The Great Ming Mystery
Synopsis Sergeant Merton is summoned to a meeting at headquarters, and June and Brian arrive at their holiday cottage on the moors. Mike and Bellamy investigate the theft of a valuable Ming vase. Full Summary A valuable Ming vase has been stolen from Colonel Potter's mansion. The theft was discovered by his son Eric, but the colonel is little senile and sometimes does not remember even owning a Ming vase. Dr. Summerbee thinks Eric himself is behind it, because he cannot get his father into a retiring home fast enough so that he can get his hands on the family fortune, but a professional gang is operating in the area. A V.I.P. comes to Aidensfield and the police in Ashfordly are requested to guard the railway station and see to it that a motorcade can get through the area. Therefore he specifically forbids PC Bradley to question a young couple, who has moved into a holiday cottage about their relation to George East, who stays at the Aidensfield Arms in connection with the theft of the Ming vase. But he cannot stop Oscar Blaketon who has been hired by Eric Potter to find the vase. Cast * Leslie Grantham as George East * Heather Bleasdale as June * Christopher Tune as Brian * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Simon Chandler as Eric Potter * Randal Herley as Colonel Potter * Claire Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Anita Wood as Waitress * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:TheGreatMingMystery1.png|George East makes a phone call hinting where he is File:TheGreatMingMystery2.png|George drives to the direction of Aidensfield File:TheGreatMingMystery3.png|June and Brian finds a quiet place to hide File:TheGreatMingMystery4.png|They both find the cottage a perfect place File:TheGreatMingMystery5.png|June grabs the key underneath a broken pot File:TheGreatMingMystery6.png|Tom and Alf congratulate Mike passing his sergeant exams File:TheGreatMingMystery7.png|Dennis congratulates Mike File:TheGreatMingMystery8.png|The station receives a report on a robbery from Colonel Potter File:TheGreatMingMystery9.png|Dennis quickly rushes off to HQ for a meeting File:TheGreatMingMystery10.png|George arrives in Aidensfield File:TheGreatMingMystery11.png|As Bernie fills the tank he notices a fish net inside the car File:TheGreatMingMystery12.png|Bernie questions if George was going fishing File:TheGreatMingMystery13.png|George says yes and agrees to the serenity of Aidensfield File:TheGreatMingMystery14.png|Phil hides his jealousy with the subject of taking Jenny for a date File:TheGreatMingMystery15.png|Tom jokes that Phil was aiming too high File:TheGreatMingMystery16.png|George signs in and questions for other tenants in the place File:TheGreatMingMystery17.png|A cheeky Oscar looks at Gina but the idea of love did not enter his mind File:TheGreatMingMystery18.png|Brian and June were soon alerted by the vehicle coming File:TheGreatMingMystery19.png|David drops by to look for Mr. Wilks cottage File:TheGreatMingMystery20.png|Brian and June were relieved that it was just David File:TheGreatMingMystery21.png|Eric tells the police the Ming vase was not insured File:TheGreatMingMystery22.png|Colonel Potter doesn't find what was so special about the vase File:TheGreatMingMystery23.png|Eric angrily reply' saying it was his inheritance File:TheGreatMingMystery25.png|June tries to calm Brian down File:TheGreatMingMystery27.png|June makes a good excuse for David not to visit the cottage File:TheGreatMingMystery28.png|Mike and Phil drop by to ask Kernel Potter's health File:TheGreatMingMystery29.png|Phil tries to ask Jenny out File:TheGreatMingMystery30.png|Jenny was confused why Phil was staring at her File:TheGreatMingMystery31.png|Phil embarrassingly sits down whilst Jenny chuckles File:TheGreatMingMystery32.png|Tricia assures Mike that Colonel Potter is not troubled File:TheGreatMingMystery33.png|Tricia guesses that it's Colonel's son that is influencing File:TheGreatMingMystery34.png|Merton comes back but remains mysterious to his trip to HQ File:TheGreatMingMystery35.png|Merton is revealed of a map of hideouts File:TheGreatMingMystery36.png|Mike and Tom drive behind Colonel Potter File:TheGreatMingMystery37.png|Mike and Tom almost had a near crash with Colonel Potter File:TheGreatMingMystery38.png|Colonel Potter waves an apology File:TheGreatMingMystery39.png|Alf ask Oscar about Merton's mysterious past File:TheGreatMingMystery40.png|George pops by and offers Alf a drink File:TheGreatMingMystery41.png|Mike, Phil, and Tom quarrel about the gangs in Pickering File:TheGreatMingMystery42.png|Jenny and Tricia talk about Mike and Co. talking to themselves File:TheGreatMingMystery43.png|Alf tells his story of fishing but George was interested in the police in the area File:TheGreatMingMystery44.png|Oscar was puzzled about Alf and George's subject File:TheGreatMingMystery45.png|George decides to turn in with a flirtatious wink to Gina File:TheGreatMingMystery46.png|Alf was puzzled about George's dissatisfaction of fishing File:TheGreatMingMystery47.png|Phil tries again to ask Jenny out but fails File:TheGreatMingMystery48.png|Gina and Jenny chuckle at Phil's awkward scenario File:TheGreatMingMystery49.png|Oscar notices George driving away later File:TheGreatMingMystery50.png|Despite being warned, David still continues his duties File:TheGreatMingMystery51.png|David hides as George's car arrives File:TheGreatMingMystery52.png|David hears George, June, and Brian's talk File:TheGreatMingMystery53.png|George passes some equipments File:TheGreatMingMystery54.png|Oscar gets suspicious of George's action File:TheGreatMingMystery55.png|Eric soon gets impatient of the police's actions File:TheGreatMingMystery56.png|Eric decides to go directly to Merton File:TheGreatMingMystery58.png|David tells Mike he saw George and heard their conversation File:TheGreatMingMystery57.png|Mike decides to check over Wilk's cottage File:TheGreatMingMystery59.png|Alf suggest to make a foursome date for Phil and Mike File:TheGreatMingMystery60.png|Eric turns in to the station File:TheGreatMingMystery61.png|Mike comes by to check over June and Brian File:TheGreatMingMystery62.png|June assures Brian that Mike is harmless File:TheGreatMingMystery63.png|Mike checks the pub's booking of George's presence File:TheGreatMingMystery64.png|Merton assures Eric that they are investigating hard File:TheGreatMingMystery65.png|Alf tells Merton the Pickering robbery were all top class items File:TheGreatMingMystery66.png|Merton orders Tom to jog Kernel Potter's memory about the vase File:TheGreatMingMystery67.png|Mike tells Merton about George East and Wilk's cottage File:TheGreatMingMystery68.png|Merton persuades Mike to leave the gang case alone File:TheGreatMingMystery69.png|Tom tries his best to question Kernel Potter again File:TheGreatMingMystery70.png|Eric was surprised to see that Merton was not taking the case seriously Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes